Single Visions
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: Alternate realities and visions of what may have occurred if Harry or someone else had made a different choice. What if Harry didn't make it to the Dursleys, what if he didn't befriend Ron and Hermione, what if. One shot series.
1. Vision 01 The Veil and Beyond

_**Vision One - The Veil and Beyond  
by: **__AegisX_

_**Basically each chapter is an oneshot of things or ideas that I got that I kinda did something with it. As for this one, if something else comes to mind, I'll add to it but I don't know. It starts off right at the moment of the ministry battle during the Order of the Phoenix book. From then on, it's AU. **_

* * *

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light; he was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall; his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out.

* * *

He sprinted towards the dais, his pounding heart loud in his ears. Several people shouted at once, their voice's melding into one loud "NO!" He didn't care; everything around him had fallen under a haze as he dived forward into the veil.

* * *

A cackle erupted from Bellatrix's mouth as she watched Harry dive into the Archway, ensuring his death. Her mad laughter was ended by a reductor curse that blew into her chest, spraying gore and blood everywhere as she fell to the floor, dead. Lupin snarled as he turned to the next death eater only to stop when Dumbledore stopped him. "He's coming. I'll secure the death eaters while the Order retreats."

There was no need to ask which "HE" Dumbledore was referring to. As the Order made their getaway along with Harry's friends, they watched Voldemort engage Dumbledore in a duel.

By the light of dawn, owls were delivering the morning edition of the Daily Prophet; whose's headlines announced the return of Voldemort to the entire magical community. While at Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat behind his desk, surrounded by members of the Order. "Where's Harry? What's happened to him?" Molly Weasley's panicked voice filled the silence that the room itself seemed to be layered in. "I didn't see him in the hospital wing and Ron doesn't know where he is either."

"Molly, what I am about to say must not leave this room. Everyone will have to make an oath to secrecy." The members that hadn't been present at the department of mystery nodded, taking in the somber expressions of Remus, Tonks and even Moody.

A slight glow enveloped the room as several oaths were made and Dumbledore cast several spells around them to insure privacy from everything including the portraits. "Yesterday, Harry led 5 students into the Department of Mysteries because of a vision he believed was real." Molly had frozen, considering that Harry had saved her husband's life because of a vision.

"They faced 12 death eaters, forcing them into a stalemate by the time we arrived." He motioned towards the members that were present, including himself. "Sirius was dueling Bellatrix in the chamber of the Veil of Mysteries when she struck him with a curse that sent him into the veil."

The Veil was a well known artifact throughout the ministry and to those members that had connections to the ministry itself. "It is with heavy heart that I must inform you, that Harry went through the archway as well. He did so in hopes of saving Sirius."

Molly burst into tears, while Arthur held her. Tonks was trying not to cry as she looked at the ground in shame, holding herself responsible for killing both Sirius and Harry. "This cannot be told to anyone. The Death Eaters present at the time were obvliviated." The only member of the order not in tears or with a sad face was Snape, who forced himself not to smile at the news.

"What about Bellatrix? Was she captured?" Emmaline Vance asked, dabbing the tears away from her face with a handkerchief. Molly looked up along with everyone else, their eyes filled with the promise of dark times for the witch.

"I executed her." Remus spoke for the first time since the meeting started. The members not present at the time were wide eyed with shock, while Snape sneered at him, dismissing the normally pacifist werewolf.

"Is this true Remus?" The question was from Tonks, who'd been originally dueling Bellatrix but had been knocked unconscious. "Is she really dead?"

"She killed Sirius and she may as well have killed Harry. She's dead for that and much more." His voice was cold, his eyes gleaming with hatred while they were fixed on Severus Snape, just begging him to say something in his scathing tone. Molly had gasped at the admission from Remus, surprised at the clinical voice he'd used to inform them.

"We cannot tell anyone and that brings us to the next item on our agenda. For this, we'll need Nymphadora's unique talents."

* * *

'Feel so cold... Feel so numb...' Brightness enveloped him, blinding him as he floated. 'What's... What's happpeeenniinngg...' his thoughts slowed down, along with his mind.

Snatches of conversations slowly reached him, leaving a strange colorful trail through the brightness.

"Does it bother you?"

'Bother mmmmeee?'

"It's a great place for you filthy dogs to be buried." These words were accompanied by flashes of battles, fighter jets flying in the sky.

'Where's Sirius? I got to find Sirriiuuuss...' Again everything seemed to slow down, stretching his thoughts as he tried to move.

"This is the Round Table. Dead Men's words hold no meaning." Flashes of reality briefly appeared only to be swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"WHOA!!! Check out the crater!" Several people gasped as they took in the football field sized crater. The green, grassy area that had been a recreational park was now gone, replaced by the afore mentioned crater. "It's dripping with magic, this area."

The leader stepped forward, steel tipped combat boots crunching through the now glassy ground. "Thermals and Sights show someone down there." With a small wave of his right hand, a blue glow enveloped his booted feet and he stepped into the crater. "It's still scorching. I can still feel it with the ice around my boots." There were a few looks of surprise among the crowd still standing behind him; all knowing how proficient their leader was at ice casting.

A low groan reached his ears as he got closer to the center of the crater. The heat seemed to flare and he encased his entire body inside the blue aura. "Don't come in here at all. I don't think you'd like burning alive." His voice smooth, deep with an air of command reached outwards.

He pushed past the flaring heat, reinforcing his ice as his boots crunched the glassed ground. Two figures lay on the ground, a thin underfed looking teenage boy while the other was an older aristocratic looking man. He reached forward, the blue aura surrounding him intensifying to the point of emitting wisps of chilled air. With a click of his gloved fingers, the red aura slowly dwindled away until it disappeared and he gently levitated both men.

"Oi! You left something back there!" The slightly melodic voice of his tracker/watcher reached out to him and he looked back. "Take them then..." he called out, the levitating bodies floating out of the crater slowly as he turned back. A pair of slightly smoldering sticks lay on the ground and their presence surprised him 'Wands? Those things are archaic...'

_**A/N: Basically that's it. I might do something else with this fic, but till then I'll file it away in with the other Single Visions. **_


	2. Vision 02  Lost

_**Lost… **_

_**By: AegisX**_

_**Summary: Harry was prepared to end it. He fought Riddle and he pulled him into the veil. For peace. So why'd he wake up back in Hogwarts two years prior to it, once again 16 and alive? And what's wrong with the world as he knows it? **_

_**Chapter One – Fully Alive / Alive and Kicking…. ((choose one))**_

After the battle and the subsequent death of Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries, Harry's world had gone cold and numb. He plunged headlong into the training provided by Dumbledore, members of the Order along with anyone else that was deemed suitable. The war against Voldemort dragged on for two more years without any decisive victory for the side of the light and morale was at an all time low.

Plans were made to change that, but those same plans were discarded once Voldemort made his way into the Department of Mysteries once more, accompanied by the members of his inner circle.

The Inner Circle was left behind, desperately trying to stop Harry Potter from entering. They knew of the mantra that Harry had adopted which was "Swift death to evil," and thus knew that they wouldn't be spared. A hastily constructed barricade blew apart, spraying shrapnel everywhere as Harry blew through it.

Harry had changed much. He never wore glasses anymore, instead choosing muggle eye surgery to fix his vision. His hair was tamed now, pushed back out of his face into thick spikes that cascaded down to his neck. He'd gotten taller, hitting 5'11, his shoulders broadened some as well but he remained slim with a hard toned layer of muscle covering his once thin lanky body.

A purple curse flew at him; only to disperse in a cloud of sparks a few feet away. Without hesitation, Harry's right hand snapped up and the booming report of the gun echoed twice as the offending wizard was killed. A look of surprise was etched on the dead wizard's face as Harry continued his trek across the room, a feral grin on his face. It was always surprise that greeted him when he used his arsenal of weapons, from his razor sharp katana to his loud Desert Eagles. Another spell lanced forward and with liquid grace, he slid the katana off his back and blocked it.

As the spell fell apart, his wand slid into his left hand and a spell was launched back in return. He walked off as an explosion echoed off along with the dying screams of another Death Eater. The door ahead of him was blown out as he made his way into the adjoining room only to find himself in the Veil room once more. It fluttered on an unfelt wind as he stepped inside.

"Ah, Harry, how good of you to join us." There was a sinister chuckle which followed the words spoken by Voldemort. He stood at that opposite end of the room, by the other door, his glowing red eyes the only thing visible under his hood. "I do approve of your new name as it matches you much better, Wolf." He emphasized the name given by the Aurors who'd seen him stalk into battle alone on various occasions.

"It ends today, you know that right?" Harry's apparition was as loud as a gunshot, before appearing close to the center of the room. He launched a series of curses at Voldemort, who disappeared with a twirl of his robes before appearing behind Harry. The bright green of the killing curse zoomed towards Harry, who dived forward avoiding the curse while firing a cutting hex. He rolled to his feet and disappeared with another loud crack while his curse was batted away.

The snik Harry's katana made as he unsheathed it gave Voldemort enough of a warning for him to move back. The blade cleaved only empty air and Harry ducked, his swing carrying him in a full circle. The blade sparked as it was dragged across the ground before a shockwave erupted from the end as Harry swung it in Voldemort's direction.

With another twirl, Voldemort was gone and the shockwave cut into the stone walls scoring deeply into it as Harry disappeared with another crack. A bar of purple flames scored a hit on Harry's thigh as he reappeared and he apparated once more. He rolled forwards as he reappeared, avoiding the cruciatus curse as it flew over his head.

_Sectumsempra!_

The purple spell was batted aside once more and Harry once again disappeared with a loud crack. Voldemort appeared behind him as he landed in front of the arch, his wand at Harry's throat and a grin on his face. "It seems like it is over, Harry. I thought you were better than this."

Harry glared at him defiantly. "You think it would be over so easily? So quick?" A bright flash blinded Voldemort. Harry grabbed the wrist holding the wand towards him, aiming it at the ceiling as a killing curse was fired. "It's finally over, Tom." Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort and pulled him into the veil.

_Flashes of light, visions of things never done, never seen. _

_**---**_

"Does it bother you?" the rustle of bed sheets and the cool air blowing in through the window brought a sigh from her lips. "The fact that you slept with me? Does it bother you?" Her pink tongue flicks out, wetting her lips as she waited for her answer.

"No... Why would it bother me?" a small clink accompanied his words and a cloud of cigarette smoke rose slowly into the air. "Anyone say anything, I'll knock 'em out." A chuckle escaped his mouth and he turned, capturing his partner's lips with his own. "Is it a problem? Sleeping with the preppy rocker?"

"No, not at all. It kind of makes me happy." Another sigh emerged from her lips, this time being coaxed out by the feather light kisses sprinkled on her neck.

_**---**_

_A life never lived, a love never met. _

_**---**_

"Anger is momentary madness, so control your passion or it will control you." His master sat crossed legged across from him, leading him through his meditation exercises.

_**---**_

_A discipline never mastered. Advice never heeded and focus never found. _

_**---**_

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

_**---**_

_A Creed silently learned, silently followed. _

_**---**_

"You're nothing but a name on the bullet that I aim..." A chrome gun pressed against his temple as he trembled with his hands up. Being robbed in the middle of the day wasn't such a good thing. It never was.

_**---**_

_Fear of death, fear of pain. Irrational thoughts and visions of heroic deeds._

_**---**_

"There's nothing like a cigarette you smoke in the fires of war. Somehow it makes you feel more alive." He smoked his cigarette, watching the wizards below him tear themselves apart. Mercenaries like him only did as much work as they were paid for.

_**---**_

_A large scale confrontation between two opposing forces. An opportunity to earn money and shed blood. An opportunity to have fun._

_**---**_

"You shift your weight to your left foot before you attack." Once again he tumbled to the floor, his training blade clattering as it landed next to him. He quickly got to his feet, picking up his blade before launching himself forward once more. Strike, block, parry, avoid, kick… The training itself turns into a deadly dance as the others stop to watch.

_**---**_

_A flare of white and searing pain block out any other images. _

_**AGX**_

Rain poured down from the sky, drenching the people dressed in black as they stood around the grave. They'd lost a friend and a companion in their fight against evil. The casket that was buried was empty, his body lost, yet he was given a burial. He was given respect by the few people around the grave.

It was later on, when a passing black dog sniffed out a bloody, pale and dirty teenager. With a bark, it bounded forward and behind a tree where a man emerged from. "Harry!" the voice hoarse as he clutched Harry to his chest, disapparating with a small pop.

With a groan, Harry slowly opened his eyes. Something was wrong. He tried to sit up but the blinding headache put him back down. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, then the door opened and inside stepped a ghost. "You're… You're supposed to be dead." His hoarse voice earned him a glass of water from the table beside the bed, given to him by Sirius Black.

"I saw you die. I saw you fall through the veil." Harry took a gulp of water, as Sirius spoke. "Your funeral was only 2 days ago." Sirius's eyes never left his forehead as Harry handed him back the glass. Harry knew what Sirius was staring at; the scar that everyone stared at but this time it was strange, why would he stare at the scar when he'd never done it before.

"What the hell are you staring at!" Harry snapped. He was in pain, he was being told he was dead and now his godfather was staring at the scar in surprise. "Act like you've never seen this bloody scar before…"

Those words were the ones that snapped Sirius out of his stare. "No, you're right. I've seen that scar before but not- he was cut off by the door being thrown open and a sob cut through the now silent room.

Harry was confused and frozen. One moment he sitting there face to face with a dead man, the next moment he had a sobbing pink haired girl in his arms. "Wha-" His question was interrupted by the set of lips that quickly made contact with his, pulling him into a deep kiss. He managed to pull back, pushing her back at arms length and froze.

It wasn't the girl's identity that stopped him. He was surprised to see a Nymphadora Tonks his age, but what froze him was something else. His eyes widened at the sight of a mirror image of the famous Lightning bolt shaped scar adorning her forehead. "Fuck…"

_**A/N: And here goes another Single Vision… Who knows, maybe someday I'll do something with this one.**_


	3. Vision 03 A Cold Wind in My Mind

_**Vision 03 - A Cold Wind in My Mind….**_

_**By: AegisX**_

_**After the events at the Ministry of Magic, Harry begins to contemplate the end. As everyone continues their lives as if nothing has happened, slowly the will to live is lost. AU. Half Blood Prince never happened.**_

_**AGX**_

Before the department of mysteries happened, flying was the one thing guaranteed to cheer him up. But after, there was nothing much that could. Being sent back to his fucked up family and isolated from the magic world, that didn't do him any good. So, here he was, flying high above the quidditch pitch on the cloudy overcast day. He saw the faint shimmer near the stands and saw that there was an Order member around like always.

He was surprised he was even allowed to go to the bathroom alone as things were. Almost everywhere he went; there was a member of the Order nearby to keep an eye on him. None of them were to make contact with him according to what Nymphadora Tonks told him, deliberately breaking the order given by Dumbledore.

Everything had lost its worth to him. More and more, he'd started contemplating on his death, just a slip here or a fall there or maybe something in his drink. Rain drops slowly fell from the sky, being followed by lightning and thunder as he continued to fly high in the sky. He watched as his guard moved away from the pitch in a hurry, visible only as disturbances on the puddles and the wet grass.

He strayed higher into the sky, closer and closer to the clouds. With a black mood and a grim laugh, he leaned back and allowed the wind to push him off his broomstick and into freefall. The wind buffeted him as he fell face up, arms spread and with a dark smile on his face.

_**AGX**_

The sound of voices woke him up, his eyes refusing to open so he laid back and listened. Someone was sobbing and the sound of two people arguing started up again. He continued to listen, knowing the argument was about whether he was crazy or not, until the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey made itself heard.

"This is a hospital wing! If you can't remain quiet then you'll have to leave."

He was in the hospital wing, so it was highly obvious that his attempted suicide failed. He wondered whether they'd chalk it up as an accident or did they know he had tried to kill himself. 'Well, not try to kill myself. Just make it easier to die.' The thought crossed his mind, bringing forth a laugh that startled the occupants of the room.

"Harry!" After a few moments, he was being smothered by Hermione who was hugging him tight. "That was a stupid thing to do, flying your broomstick in the middle of a thunderstorm." The attempt at berating him broke down into unintelligible sobs before she pulled away.

Before Ginny or Ron could move forwards to smother him, he looked around. "Who was the one that brought me here?"

"It was Tonks. Kingsley was heading home and she was arriving for her shift." Ginny's answer brought a frown to his face.

"Are you okay? You took a bad fall there, mate." Ron grinned, with no way of knowing that the fall was intentional.

"Just... Just leave me alone." Harry's words brought a few protests. Before they could argue about keeping him company, he called over Madam Pomfrey and had her show them the way out.

"We'll come back and visit you tomorrow, count on it." They called out as they were escorted out and when Madam Pomfrey returned, he called out to her "Can I ask that you don't let them in tomorrow? I don't want to see them..." he received a surprised nod and he turned over on his bed to sleep.

"So, why'd you do it? Why'd you try to off yourself?" Tonk's voice came out of the darkness that filled the room, startling him. He turned to her, opening his mouth to deny what she'd spoken but was interrupted. "I may be clumsy but I can still spot a suicide attempt."

Harry kept silent, no words to explain his actions to the one person who knew his pain. Tonks was Sirius' cousin after all and he could see her cousin's death had affected her. Her normally bubblegum pink hair was long and black; her eyes were run from recent tears along with the gauntness that came from not eating properly. A gaunt look that hadn't been there before the ministry.

"I'm tired... I am tired of all this," the silence that had filled the room, broken by Harry, who lay back on the bed with his eyes closed. "I'm tired of Voldemort; I'm tired of being the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived! I'm tired seen as abnormal even to the wizarding world."

He raised his hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose when Tonks grabbed his arm. When her grip tightened, he knew what she was looking at. "How long? How long since you've decided that death was easier?" she spat out.

"Robes are pretty useful, aren't they?" A cold smile on his lips, Harry looked at Tonks.

"You're an idiot." She leaned forwards, her lips meeting his effectively stifling any reply that could be given. The sound of a couple of jars breaking forced them to break contact. Standing close to the counters was Ron Weasley, carrying a familiar Firebolt in his hand, jealousy visible in his face and eyes as he stared at him.

"What? What're you looking at? Going to try and talk Tonks into being your girlfriend?" Harry's questions forced a scarlet blush to cover Ron's face, not out of embarrassment but out of anger. He opened his mouth to answer back but Harry just didn't want to hear it. "Now what? Going to complain that I get everything I want, in hopes that Tonks goes to you instead of being around me? That it?"

Tonks was watching the whole exchange quietly, wondering what made Harry snap like that. 'I know they're friendship's been strained lately but…' the thought crossed her mind before she tuned back into what was happening. "You think I don't know what happened at the end of last year? You think I'm stupid or something? Just give me my broom and get the fuck away from me." Tonks watched as Ron dropped the Firebolt on the bed closest to him and left.

"You mind telling me what happened?" Harry had nearly forgotten about Tonks in the middle of the yelling he'd done. He didn't want to talk about it, he really didn't. He had tried to forget but in the days in the hell called Number 4 Privet Drive, it had constantly been on his mind.

"Did you know that by the end of last year I was going out with Hermione?" Tonk's eyes widened at the confession, wondering how it'd been kept quiet. "Yeah, I was. Hermione decided to tell Ron, because she felt that keeping it a secret from him was a terrible thing to do." Harry's accusations took on a whole new meaning now that she had the small details. "He decided that it wasn't fair that I'd gotten my shit together and asked her out while he was busy being a lazy arse."

"She broke up with you, didn't she?" Tonks watched as Harry's face went devoid of any expression, wondering how he could just bottle it all in. "She broke up with you and ended up with him?" Her second guess was right on the money, even if Harry didn't respond because he didn't need to. Magic was crackling across the blankets, changing its colors into a patchwork of different hues until Harry managed to control himself.

She clasped his right hand, looking at their hands as she spoke. "So, is this what drives you towards death? Towards suicide?" her voice had a slight hitch to it in the end, her grip tightening on his hand as she fell silent. "You… you have a responsibility to live, for the people that died for you. Don't make their sacrifices be for nothing." The tough front she'd tried to put up for everyone crumbled, tears in her eyes as she buried her face in Harry's chest.

Harry didn't know how long he lay on the hospital wing bed, arms wrapped around Tonks after she cried herself to sleep. He'd gotten glares from Madam Pomfrey when she came back and saw both of them on the bed, the old witch pursing her lips in a near McGonagallesque impression as she walked back into her office. "I'm leaving this place, Tonks. One way or another," his voice low and solemn as he started makings plans for his leave.

Harry was discharged the next morning, as a rumpled looking Tonks headed to her home to freshen up. He walked through the nearly empty halls, watching as a few early risers wandered towards the great hall for breakfast. Several people looked up when they noticed him enter the nearly quiet room, watching him for any sign of unusualness that usually accompanied a trip to the infirmary for Harry Potter.

He made himself two egg, bacon and tomato sandwiches, wrapping them in napkins before leaving and heading towards the lake. The air was cold, crisp with the scent of rain, dirt and grass heavy while he sat against a tree and ate. Sundays were always boring, unless they involved him risking his life for something stupid, so he watched the lake for a while. The sound of voices brought him out of a daydream he'd been quite happily nursing.

"He was snogging with Tonks and then he went all mental on me. It's not my fault he's being an arse." Ron was arguing with Hermione once more and it was about him. Harry noticed that every argument that Ron and Hermione had recently always had to do with him or was connected to him somehow.

"I don't believe that. He's been a bit sweet to Ginny lately," Harry nearly laughed at that. He'd been a bit more tolerant to the sudden 'try and make Harry jealous' routine that the youngest Weasley had started.

"You're off your nut if you think I'm letting him shag Ginny!" Harry couldn't hold it anymore, bursting into laughter as he heard Hermione's indignant reply to Ron's crude phrase. His laughter caught their attention, halting their argument and leaving a red faced Ron glaring at Harry. "What're you laughing about?"

"Cause you actually think I'd want to shag Ginny," Harry laughed even harder at that, even if it wasn't as funny. He watched Ron's face turn even redder while Hermione frowned at the strange behavior that Harry was displaying. She opened her mouth to ask something but was cut off by Ron's snarl.

"What? You think you're too good for my sister now? The great Boy-Who-Lived too good for a Weasley?" Harry laughed even harder; it was just too funny for anything else. A couple of seconds later he lay on his back on the ground, looking at the sky. He felt his right cheek stinging and assumed that he'd been sucker punched. Hermione's shrieks as Ron tried to continue to pummel him were what snapped him back to the situation.

"Feel better? Or would stealing another of my girlfriends make you feel even better?" He slowly stood up; pushing away Hermione's helping hands. With a flick of his wand, Ron stood paralyzed from the neck down as Harry walked over. "How's it feel, ickle ronniekins, getting my sloppy seconds?" He grinned as the red head got even more furious, ignoring the sobs he heard behind him as he aired out their secret little trysts. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you this, but I _**hate**_ you, your jealousy and your greed."

With that said and done, Ron's nose crunched as Harry's right first collided with it. "Keep your whore of a sister away from me."

_**A/N: Another little oneshot vision…. This one's a bit longer than the others, but I got carried away. Like I've said before, I might do something with these sometime…**_


	4. Vision 04  Labyrinths of the Knights

_**Vision 04 - Labyrinth of the Knights**_

_**by: AegisX**_

_**Another short, one shot that popped into my head when I was watching Underworld and Supernatural. The lyrics used here are from "The Man Without Fear" by Drowning Pool. Don't own Harry Potter as usual, might only own Jericho Grimm but thats it. **_

_**Summary:**__** Vampires. Muggles don't believe they exist. I do. I kill them for a living now that I've saved the world from Voldemort. I hunt them, looking for the one that broke me, the one that ripped out all I cared about. **_

_**AGX **_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**The perfect day**_

_**Scratch the leaves**_

_**The paper tears**_

_**The world I'm feeling start giving away**_

_**A perfect day**_

_**A perfect day**_

It wasn't just another hunt like usual, what he was on. This was a meeting scheduled between his people and the enemy. Negotiating with the enemy, he despised that more than anything. He cranked up the volume on the ipod he had in his pocket, confident that he wouldn't get caught unawares.

He leaned against the wall in the dark hallway, waiting. It wasn't feeding time yet, so he was waiting. A drop in temperature gave away the otherwise fast movement of his prey. He withdrew a 9inch dagger from its holster on his thigh, the blade glittering as he took a swing at the oncoming target. He felt the knife tip bite into skin, tearing a long gash across its chest as it retreated back.

_**Suddenly you rule the universe**_

_**Everything was shapeless now is clear**_

_**I visualize with a drop of sound**_

_**I am The Man Without Fear**_

"Wasn't this supposed to be a meeting, jackass?" He rolled his eyes at the female vampire who stood a few paces away from him, rubbing at her now healed chest. If you ignored the fangs, the golden amber eyes and the deathly white of her skin, she'd actually be kind of pretty but add the rest of the afore mentioned qualities and you got a pissed off vampire.

"You started it, vampslut." His voice was low, but strong with a hint of a long lost accent. He gave her a cold smirk as she huffed with indignation at the insult. "Don't bother arguing because you're still a damned vampslut to me, now what the fuck is this whole thing about anyway?" Someone else chose that moment to crash through the window at the end of the hallway, showering the floor with glass and bits of wood.

He stepped back, grabbing a vial from inside his bomber jacket and after popping its seal he poured it onto his dagger as the vampires clashed with one another.

He looked up at the painful shriek his contact gave as her heart was ripped out by a muscular, black haired vampire that easily would've towered over her. With a meaty splat, the heart landed on the floor and the vampire rushed forwards in a blur of speed.

_**You can't hurt me...NO!**_

_**You can't stop me...NO!**_

_**You can't beat me...NO!**_

_**You can't bring me...DOWN!!**_

He gave the dagger a small twirl between his fingers as he stepped back, his arm snapping forward and planting the dagger into the vampire's heart as it occupied his previous location. "Dead man's blood." With a curious look, he watched as a spider web of black erupted across the vampire's chest before it collapsed.

------

"So, you expect me to give you information, human?" The almost tangible hatred for him was expressed in the way it hissed the word human. It's almost golden, amber eyes glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead without a shadow of a doubt.

"Yes. You can do that or die. Your choice, really." He was ever so casual about killing them. It had been like this after six years of hunting and slaying while staying ahead of Voldemort's attacks and plans. He had nothing else to do now, since Voldemort was dead and the whole magical community wanted to put him on a pedestal, so he'd taken to hunting.

"Choke on your blood, you disgusting piece o-Guaaurkkk" He chuckled as he impaled it with his katana, watching as its skin hissed and burned on the blessed blade. With a sigh, he wrenched it out and lopped off its head, silently adding another dead vampire to the list he kept locked inside his head.

He walked out of the room, lighting it on fire with a wave of his hand as he headed down the stairs and away from the now burning building. "I wonder what the world would say about me now if they weren't into the whole hero worship thing..." he chuckled as he passed by a parked car, the windows throwing his reflection back at his emerald green eyes and the still visible lightning bolt scar as well as long vicious scar that ran from below his left eye to his chin.

After six years of training, hunting and killing creatures of the night, Harry had changed much. He never wore glasses anymore, instead choosing muggle eye surgery to fix his vision. His hair was tamed now, pushed back out of his face into thick spikes that cascaded down to his neck. He'd gotten taller, hitting 6'1, his shoulders broadened some as well but he remained slim with a hard toned layer of muscle covering his once thin lanky body.

"Yo, time for a drink right?" Harry looked up, a small grin on his lips as Bill Weasley pushed himself off the wall and joined him. Bill Weasley hadn't really changed much, except for the scars that criss crossed his face after a fight with Fenrir Greyback. He wasn't a curse breaker anymore; he was a hunter just as Harry was, ever since the massacre that happened during his wedding with Fleur. He still wore the fanged earring and the long hair, but his face was missing the once easily given smiles as they were replaced by meaningless smirks.

"Another down already. But I got what I wanted from him." Harry shook his head at the futility of the vampire resisting. He pulled a silver thread from his mind and dropped into a small vial held by Bill. Their boot steps echoed through the empty street, warning away the homeless and the thugs that usually inhabited it. A black Saleen mustang rolled up, its heavily modified engine purring as it stopped next to them.

"Let's go, kiddies. Cinderalla's fantasy castle tour is about to begin." Inside, in the driver's seat, was Harry's other hunting partner. Jericho Grimm, the remaining member of the long lived Grimm family, turned hunter when his family was slain. He pushed his short, layered purple hair out of the way as he slipped on a pair of glasses, eying the street warily. Once they were moving, "We've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Bill made a face knowing that Harry was going to take the bad first, as always. "Your sister was spotted in the dock area, right before 2 of our own came back drained and turned."

Bill clenched his fist, the muscles and the tendons creaking slightly as he asked. "Are you sure it was her?" His tone was normal, but his eyes betrayed the rage that was coursing through him. Harry was also silent, but his silence was due to guilt as he listened to Jericho's words.

"Yes, we have pensive memories from the turned that proves it's her." Jericho's seemingly casual answer was somewhat strained, while he kept his eyes on the road. The car's engine startled a few of the late night goers as they roared by, the silence inside the car was almost palpitable. "The memories are reliable, since they were provided by Sam and Jen," Jericho swerved around a corner roughly, the tire's screeching while Harry gripped his seat tightly.

Jericho let out a sigh as he asked "How about that drink?" Harry shook his head slightly knowing that there was trouble ahead. Jericho parked his car a street away from the entrance to a popular vampire nightclub and they were gone once he secured the car. "I hate coming to Delirium." Bill muttered as they cut ahead of the line, ignoring the cries of indignation from the crowd.

The bouncers eyed them for a minute before they lifted the velvet rope covering the door. "Don't kill anyone in there." Was the parting shot from one of them as they entered the place. The sounds of a mix of black metal and club music pounding away as vampires and humans mingled throughout the crowd, intertwined and separated alike. A cold, yet silky soft arm reached out but was quickly moved away with a hiss as blessed metal touched it, the female vampire glaring at Bill.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry walked through the crowd and settled at a seat near the bar in the back. "Is your boss in tonight?" a small, waifish yet beautiful ebony haired woman gave him a small nod as she slid him a drink. "Thanks." Harry grunted as he knocked back the firewhiskey and headed towards the office, leaving Jericho and Bill to their own business.

"Oi, Benji, you in?" Harry tapped the door, ignoring the cries of ecstasy that reached his ears. After a few minutes, the door swung open after a small click, as the brown haired owner of the club looked up from where he was busy attending to a female of his own race. "Finish up and toss her out, mate. I've got some questions to ask you." The female dressed herself rather quickly, walking out of the room like she hadn't been having sex a few moments before that. She glared at both Harry and Benji, but the sight of Harry twirling a cross in his hands sped her out quickly.

"Did you have to scare her? Now she won't be coming back for more..." Benji glared at Harry, who stowed away the cross and walked into the room. Shaking his head, he offered Harry a drink only to be turned down as Harry placed a slip of paper on the desk. "Yeah, she was around here about a couple nights ago, mate. Looking for a donor, got herself a meal and tried to hustle me out of some info as well."

Before Harry could continue, screams of pain and anger erupted from the club below. "Don't tell me they're killing the scene again." Benji went to check out the scene, followed by a grimacing Harry.

Jericho and Bill both stood in the middle of a crowd of vampires with several dead bodies around them. The headless bodies on the ground were Jericho's handiwork as the blessed katana he held in his right hand was stained with blood. The 2 piles of ashes were Vampires killed using ultraviolet gun rounds courtesy of Bill.

"You two blokes put away the weapons," Benji called out, getting an arched eyebrow from Jericho and a snort from Bill in response. "As for the rest of you. Go back to what you were doing or get the fuck out." Benji was never one to mince words, Harry duly noted as the crowd of grumbling vampires separated.

"Didn't think you'd become one of them... " the words echoed throughout the silent club as a figure stepped forward.

_** A/N - And that about does it for this one... maybe i'll do something about it someday, but i'm kinda busy... anyway, hope you enjoy and adios for now... Read and Review if you can... **_


End file.
